mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
The War In the Vietnamese Islands
The War in the VietLOLese Islands (known on YouTube as Microsoft Sam And The War In The VietLOLese Islands) is a text to speech war series, inspired by Thunderbirds101's War Trilogy and is the first of three war series made by Emergencyranger88 on his alternate account, Thunderbirds202a. Episodes 1 through 5 are online. Episode 6 is in production as of this moment. A Reboot has been confirmed in the works. Characters that have been Confirmed Note: Itatics means the character is dead. Protagonists *Microsoft Sam (Appeared in the Trailer and Episodes 1-3 & 5-6) *Microsoft Mike (Appeared in Episodes 1 & 3-6) *Radar Overseer Pentrenklol (Appeared in Episodes 1 & 6) *''Radar Overseer ROFLzov (Appeared in Episode 1) Killed By a Teleporting OMG Jet In Episode 1'' *Radar Overseer Yuri LOLgovich (Appeared in Episodes 1-2 Mentioned In Episode 3) *AT88TV (Appeared in the Trailer and Episodes 1, 3 & 5-6 Mentioned in episode 2) *Emergencyranger88 (Appeared in the Trailer and Episodes 1-6) *''Vladimir SOIkarov (Appeared in the Trailer and Episode 1-2- Mentioned in Episode 3)'' Killed by a Mysterious assaliant in between episodes 3 and 5 *EASlol (Appeared in Episode 1 & 3-6) *Pieboy6000 (Mentioned in the Trailer and episodes 2-3, Appeared in Episode 1) *Natesworld2k (Appeared in Episodes 2-6) *Admiral Kittz (Appeared in Episode 2) *96crisadi (Mentioned in Episode 1) *Daxter5150 (Mentioned in Episode 2) *Nicholas LOLcozy (Mentioned in Episode 2) *ThePermian99 (Mentioned And Appeared in Episode 2, Appeared in Episodes 3-6) *TheRobloxMegaGuy (Mentioned in Episode 2, Appeared in Episode 4) *Brigadier General Chi-ROFL (Appeared in Episode 3) *Admiral Johnson (Appeared in Episode 3) *Admiral Allen (Mentioned in Episode 3) *Brigadier(Later Lieutenant) General LOLkov (Appeared in Episodes 3-4) Antagonists Note: Bold means that the character has redeemed himself, Italics means the character is dead *Ho Chi Lulz (Appeared in Episodes 1-6) *'Ho ROFL-Kim' (Mentioned In Episode 1- Appeared in Epiisode 6) *ScottyVich BaloneyKov (Appeared in Episode 2-6) *The Supreme AI (Appeared in Episodes 3-6) *Cybriann (Mentioned in Episode 3, Appeared in Episodes 4-6) *NoAGK24 (Appeared in Episode 3) Killed by ER88, later revived, but it wasn't that bad, because he is now good, but he also has nothing to do with the TTS universe anymore, in other words, he is still dead *The Evil Mainframe (Appeared In Episodes 4 & 6) *Natural Microsoft Sam (Appeared in episodes 5-6) *Natural Microsoft Mike (Appeared in Episode 6) ? - Not cconfirmed yet Countries Participating *VietLOL (In a bit of a recession) *United Speakonian Soviet Republic (Left on March 29th, 2012) *The Republic Of Minecraft *IreLOL *Great LOLtain *LOLbodia (ANTAGONIST COUNTRY) Episode 1: Uprising - PLOT MADE BY ER88 AND EASLOL Radar overseers ROFLzov and PentrenkLOL are manning their Radar Bases when suddenly, Ho Chi-Lulz sends a transmission to both of them, saying for them to join the Soviet VietLULZ brigade, But they decline, saying that never in a million years would they join the Soviet VietLULZ Brigade, beause their main purpose is to kill Emergencyranger88 and restore the dictatorship VietLOL once was. Meanwhile, in Minecraft, EASlol detects several attacks on VietLOLese military bases. He contacts Emergencyranger88 who confirms those attacks. 'Off-screen Events' The Soviet VietLULZ Brigade begins attack costal cites. In retaliation, EASlol sends his massive army to deal with the Soviet VietLULZ Brigade. they are defeated and forced to retreat. Episode 2: Combat Escalates Episode 2 picks up where Episode 1 left off, with Radar Overseer Lolgovich losing contact with ER88. Radar Overseer Lolgovich is trying to fly to Lolanoi, where Emergencyranger88 is, But suddenly, He Notices three SVLB OMG Jets behind him. They Demand that he returns to the VietLOLese islands or he will suffer. Lolgovich tells them to Screw off. His jet is shot down, but luckily, the jet crashes over Lolanoi. He is ejected out of the jet and he parachutes to safety. Meanwhile in DubLOL, NatesWorld2K and Admiral Kittz are chilling at Nate's residence in DubLOL, when nuclear emergency sirens sound. Admiral Kittz detects several nuclear launches out of Lolbodia. There were a total of six ROFLnukes launched and five of them impacted in Paroflis, Beroflin, ER88 City, MexiLOL City, And Lolbourne. Nate and Kittz Beam out just in time as the ROFLnuke impacts and obliterates DubLOL. Twenty minutes earlier, it was revealed that Ho Chi-Lulz acqiured ROFL Nukes from LOLbodia. Back in the present, a news report is aired on 88.8 FM. Moments after the news report, SOIkarov contacts ER88 while he is on his way with his troops to deontaminate ER88 City. ER88 is already aware about the nuclear strike as he heard about it on 88.8 FM. Moments later, Permie contacts ER88 and tells him that AustROFLia has declared war on LOLbodia. Meanwhile, in the remote island of the USSR, Ho Chi-Lulz reveals that he is operating out of the southern USSR remote islands without the USSR or VietLOL knowing, and he wants ER88 to step down from the position of Overlord of VietLOL, or otherwise he will launch a full scale invasion of VietLOL. Somehow, from intel that he got, SOIkarov reveals the information To ER88. Angered, ER88 becomes determined to kill Ho Chi-Lulz even more as he and his troops arrive at ER88 City and put on their Hazmat/Radiation suits. Episode 3: Sudden Ambush We Continue where we last left off, ER88 Finding out that Scottyvich baloneykov (The Secondary Antagonist of the war in the VietLOLese Islands), is back after being Executed. But he reveals that ER88 and the others accompanying him executed a lookalike of him. ER88 Arrives at ER88 City with AT88, Sam, Permie, And LOLgovich, but gets ambushed and is wounded, They take him to a hospital in indiLOL, Where Mike Reveals that he had a friend here called mohandas LOLdi. Sam Continues to help Fight off Every Hostile with Reenforcements. At Some Point SOIkarov is Shot in the Leg. Scottyvich Reveals to Chi Lulz that He Rebuilt the Supreme AI, and She was also Planning on Seeking Revenge against Sam, Pieboy, And ER88. The Battle For New DelLOL ends with an allied Victory as they (Mike, EASlol, And Yuri(Yes, That's R.O. LOLgovich;s First Name)) Extract a recovering ER88, They Fly away from New DelLOL and Board the LOL-130 that will take them to the Main Island of New VietLOL. MeanWhile, The battle For ER88 City Continues as ERRA Tend to SOIkarov offscreen, Sam Keeps Firing his ROFL-47(Which, for some reason has rapid fire on it), On the Hostiles that ambushed him and the others when all of a sudden he detects a chemical Bomb in LOLanoi. At the Same Time. Echo Team, Consisting Of Brigadier General Chi-ROFL And 5 unnamed Soldiers, Investigate the threat in LOLanoi. After Brief Gunfire. They Spot NoAGK24. The Team Takes Out His Right hand man and ER88 beams in to Interoggate NoAGK24. He Says that Their Contact was ROFLzov, And That they never met Baloneykov of Chi-Lulz. ER88 then executes NoAGK24 with a Gunshot to the head with his Golden ROFL Eagle. He Then Beams Back aboard the LOL-130. Echo team is extracted Shortly Afterward Off Screen due to the fact that the Chemical Threat was Confirmed to be near the City Hall. Then the Chemical Bomb is Detonated by Soimarov, Killing 5,000 People in the blast radius. Sam Hears From Echo Team About the Chemical attack, but it also occurs in LOLscow, LOLdon and ROFLington D.C As well. It Pisses Off ER88, But his Nerves are calmed just as mike announces that they are over The Main Island of the VietLOLese Islands, New VietLOL. Bravo team, Consisting of ER88, Nate, EASlol, LOLkov, Johnson And Allen, Prepare for The HALO Jump and Jump off. Mike Informs OverLOL that They are away, and Operation CrossBone Liberation is on. What will Happen Next? Stay Tuned Episode 4: The Fight for the Island begins We Pick up where we left off, Mike informing Overlol that Bravo team is away, Several Moments after they jump out of the LOL-130, They Form up with their parachutes And Decend upon the islands. ER88 And his team land on the islands and, Before they encounter heavy resistance from the Communist Linux Penguin Army and the Soviet Lulz Brigade Soldiers, ER88 reveals that he was contacted by cybriann, Who Revealed that He had launched a full scale invasion of Vietlol 2 months prior, But was unsuccessful due to a message being intercepted by an unknown country. unknown to them, the Supreme AI Has broken into the prison where the remains of The Evil Mainframe are being stored. The Evil Mainframe is rebuilt a short time later. Meanwhile. The Battle for Fort LOLwut begins as ER88, Permie, EASlol, and the others arrive and open fire on them. Some time Later, as the battle Progresses, Scottyvich asks Chi-Lulz what are they going to do, But Chi-Lulz Plays His Trumph Card, Which Reveals that a frightening turn for the worst is about to happen. He Reveals that there is a nuclear device in Fort LOLwut and he will detonate it in 10 minutes. When ER88 is notified about the Nuclear Threat, Surprised, ER88 Immediately guesses that the CLPA Lent a ROFLnuke to The SVLB. Moments later, An Immediate Evac is Called Offscreen and Mike arrives offscreen as well. They take off offscreen, but they take off too late as the Nuke is detonated before it's scheduled detonation. Episode 5: On the Brink of Nuclear War When the Nuclear Bomb is Detonated, And Bravo And Charlie team's Chopper Goes down. It looks as if they are left to soak in the radiation like Chernyblol in Lolkraine. but however, In a Twist of events, ER88 reveals that he has hazmat suits which are capable of preventing radiation poisoning. At the Same Time, Cybriann Confirms to Ho Chi-Lulz that the chopper that Bravo and ccharlie teams are in is down due to that nuclear explosion, Chi-lulz Orders an attack on the chopper offscreen, and the SVLB With several Stolen Hazmat Suits Capable of Preventing radiation poisoning Ambush them. Bravo and Charlie Teams Fight off the Hostiles. At the same time, The Supreme AI Reveals to Chi-Lulz, the evil mainframe, Scottyvich baloneykov, and Ho Chi-Lulz that she has reconstructed Natural microsoft Sam(Which was false because he was already reconstructed in episode 4 without anyone knowing). Natural Microsoft Sam's First Order: Eliminate ER88 and his allies. When they(Bravo and Charlie Squads) get to a Missile Silo that the SVLB build on the island Prior to the nuclear strike in episode 2, They Witness 2 ICBMs Being Launched, One of them headed to the ULR, The Other one, Lols. A Third ICBM was launched offscreen, but Bravo and charlie teams were already in the war room when that happened, But Luckily, EASlol's Forces shot that ICBM Down, Disarming it offscreen. The ICBMS headed towards lols and the ULR Were aborted, and they fight through hostiles offscreen, and there was a CH-46 awaiting them outside. It appears that sam, PetrenkLOL (Who was revealed to be a whistleblower for VietLOL, Gaining Intel about the SVLB-SLB-CLPA-Natural Joint Army), And Yuri LOLgovich, (Who was somehow discharged from radar overseer) The Final Battle begins soon. Meanwhile, It was revealed that Natural Microsoft Sam Detonated that ROFLnuke in Episode 4 Offscreen. What will happen now? Stay Tuned Episode 6: Out of the Frying Pan Bravo and charlie teams prepare for the final battle, and When they land, they find some P.O.W buried in mass graves, Evidence of War Crimes against the SVLB-SLB-CLPA-Natural Army Joint team. When Natural Microsoft Sam Spots Bravo and Charlie teams, Sam and ER88 take Notice of him and Start firing at him. Some Time Earlier, It was Revealed that ROFL-Kim was Still alive, And he revealed in a Twist That He was Actually in LOLbodia in cut audio. An Another Twist, ROFL-Kim Decides to Kill Natural Microsoft Sam and Redeem himself. Trivia *Episodes 3-4 are confirmed to have massive references to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *Radar Overseer Lolgovich's first name is revealed to be Yuri in Episode 3. *Episodes 3-6 Have a Star Wars Like Intro *Episodes 1-2 don't have a star wars like intro Possible reboot ShadowFrost Studios, in a skype conversation with ThePermian99, has revealed the possibility of rebooting the series, but under the following conditions *New Characters *Revamped Concepts *an actual script being written for the series *Admiral Allen being written in place of Ho-Rofl Kim. *New Locations Please note: those are possibilities, but the written script and new locations are confirmed. The Reboot has been confirmed in the works Confirmed Characters in the reboot (if you want to be in the reboot post on my wall ~ShadowFrost Studios) Protagonists *Microsoft Sam *Microsoft Mike *Microsoft Mary *ShadowFrost88 *ThePermian99 *Anichik *Jackson Deege * Antagonists *Vladimir Rakarov *Allen *Ho Chi-Meh Category:Wars Category:Series Category:Wars during World War 3 Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:Pages needing Attention